Hello Greenie !
by Ryuhzaki
Summary: Il fuit depuis un moment déjà, à nouveau. Avec appréhension, il ouvre sa boîte email, conscient du risque d'exposition qu'il prend. Bruce ne s'attendait pas à ce que Darcy Lewis lui envoie une vidéo. Pas avec ces babillages et aveux incontrôlables. Aussi incontrôlables que Hulk. (Bruce - Post Age of Ultron)


Et hop, troisième défi ! (Certains ne seront pas postés car je ne peux les ranger nulle part puisqu'il s'agit d'OC de RP que j'utilise pour écrire.) Cette fois, je voulais mettre ce "couple" en avant, car ce sont deux personnages que j'apprécie, et je me dis... Pourquoi pas ? J'espère que vous apprécierez cette petit divagation ! Merci M.M pour les thèmes et l'exercice en lui-même ! ;)   


Consignes : Écrire 500 mots puis changer de point de vue et rajouter le mot "mangouste"

Thèmes : "beau", "émotion", "j'aime le toi que tu détestes", "une respiration"

 **Défi 3 : J'aime le toi que tu détestes (Bruce)**

* * *

Sa large main basanée effleura le clavier du vieux modèle d'ordinateur qu'il venait de louer pour quelques misérables roupies. Son souffle peinait à se réguler et sa cage thoracique se soulevait de façon irrégulière. C'était affreusement tentant. Nécessaire même. Sa main s'avançait et se reculait en tremblant presque tandis que ses yeux noisettes restaient fixés sur l'écran lumineux. Etait-il prêt à taper quelques mots dans le moteur de recherche et risquer d'être découvert ? Traqué ? Il avait la vie d'un patient entre ses mains et pour la sauver, il avait besoin de ces informations stockées sur son adresse email. Mais était-ce judicieux ? Etait-il prêt à se mettre en danger pour sauver une vie innocente ? ... Quelle question.

Le pour et le contre s'affrontaient violemment dans son esprit tourmenté, menaçant à tout instant de faire grimper l'adrénaline dans son corps. Et mieux valait éviter car Mumbai n'était pas prête à subir les conséquences de ses émotions tumultueuses et les réactions imprévisibles de l'Autre. Conscient que tergiverser de la sorte ne l'aiderait en rien, le fugitif se saisit vivement de la souris et cliqua sur le moteur de recherche s'affichant à l'écran. Sans respirer, il tapa nerveusement quelques mots menant à une adresse mail, ses oreilles attentives au moindre bruit autour de lui. Le cybercafé où il était n'était pas le plus fréquenté du quartier, aussi pouvait-il voir venir le moindre danger alentours. Et surtout, il y avait plusieurs issues de secours. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il avait appris en fuyant l'armée et le SHIELD, c'était de toujours avoir une solution de repli pour éviter au maximum les dégâts. Car cette fois, les Avengers n'étaient pas là pour assurer ses arrières.

Avec rapidité, le scientifique balaya du regard le peu de mails qu'il avait reçu. Anthony évidemment. Il ne prit pas la peine de les ouvrir, les objets étaient assez explicites : _"Tu reviens quand Bro' ?", "Traître ! Reviens ! Ou je demande à Friday de te traquer !", "Il n'y a que toi pour converser avec mon génie.", "BRUUUUUUUCE."_. Non, décidément, il n'allait pas ouvrir ça. Cliquant sur le drive où il récupéra les quelques fichiers de médecine traditionnelle qui lui étaient vitaux, son regard s'attarda sur l'intitulé d'un mail qui ne provenait pas de son égocentrique ami : "Hey Bruce ! D.L.". Intrigué, voilà ce qu'il était. Mais également pressé. C'était risqué... Etait-ce _elle_... ? Sans se contrôler, et quitte à prendre un risque supplémentaire, l'homme aux cheveux bouclés cliqua sur le lien et presque aussitôt, la pièce jointe s'ouvrit, dévoilant une vidéo. Comme il s'y attendait, c'était _elle_. Pétillante, son bonnet vissé sur ses cheveux, son maquillage impeccable et ses lèvres bordeaux incapables de se fermer plus de quelques secondes. Le fugitif s'était toujours demandé comment elle pouvait débiter autant de choses à la seconde sans s'embrouiller elle-même. Bruce n'eut guère le temps de fermer la fenêtre d'ordinateur que la vidéo débutait, la voix enjôleuse de la provocante Darcy résonnant dans ses oreilles.

 _"Mangouste à Greenie, est-ce que vous me recevez ? Non, ne dis rien parce que je peux pas voir ta réaction et je ne veux absolument pas savoir si tu te souviens de moi... Tu t'en souviens ? Tu sais Darcy Lewis, extraordinaire assistante bénévole de Jane Foster, surnommée la Reine du Taser - j'ai quand même tasé Thor, respect -, mais aussi la fille qui t'a roulé une galoche dans un coin sombre du laboratoire de la Stark Tower ! Ca y est, tu me remets ? Ne roule pas des yeux dans tes orbites, je sais que tu le fais. Ca pourrait être mignon sur un enfant, mais toi ça te rend louche._

 _Quoi de neuf là où tu es ? Tu vois, je ne donne aucun nom de lieu, même si je sais où tu es grâce au super satellite de Stark Industries !... Est-ce que j'ai parlé d'un satellite ? Nooon, allez-vous-en vilains agents qui m'écoutez ! ... Ahaha ! Je suis sûr que tu stresses. Relax, sache que tout ce qui te concerne sur le net - à savoir emails, serveurs créés par Stark à ton intention, et documentation scientifique - sont cryptés. Même Quake du SHIELD pourrait pas faire face à mon génie combiné à celui d'Iron Man ! Du coup, tu peux utiliser toutes les infos que tu veux sur internet, on couvre ton petit cul ! Et... Neeee roule pas des yeux. Si, je sais que tu le fais. Encore._

 _Au fait, tu aimes ton petit surnom ? Ca vient du britannique "qui est vert" et ça désigne des fées de Lancashire et Lincolnshire habillées en vert !_

 _Puisqu'on en est à annoncer des nouvelles... Non, je t'arrête tout de suite je ne suis pas enceinte ; on a encore rien fait ! Bon à part ce baiser crapuleux que je t'ai volé. Ouh la vilaine fille. Quoi que sur le coup, tu ne m'as pas repoussée. Même si après tu m'as évitée comme la peste. C'était pas trop sympa, sachant que t'as fichu le camp peu après... Enfin, bref. Tu jugeras si la suite est positive ou non, mais... Allez, lance-toi Darcy ! Je crois que tu me manques. Je sais, tu dois me prendre pour une imbécile pré-pubère aux hormones dérangées - bon s'il n'y avait que les hormones... - mais je suis sincère. Vraiment. Je pense comme Stark que j'apprécie la personne que tu es. Entièrement. C'est à dire toi et Hulk. A mes yeux vous êtes comme les deux faces d'une pièce. Une seule et même pièce. Il m'a protégée plusieurs fois et... J'aime le toi que tu détestes. Je pense pouvoir l'aimer pour deux. C'est terriblement gnangnan hein ? Bon, bref, déclaration d'amour mise à part - s'en était une oui, je t'aime Bruce, ça aurait été trop simple non ? Ah, je l'ai dit. - après avoir visionné cette vidéo, tu vas recevoir un joli mail avec de jolis tickets d'avion pour venir me rejoindre. Traîne pas trop, Stark a les mains baladeuses._

 _Prends soin de toi Bruce."_

La vidéo se coupa et une nouvelle enveloppe non lue apparut dans le déroulé de son tableau de bord. Un rire qu'il n'attendait pas secoua son corps et pendant un instant, Bruce se mit à considérer l'option.


End file.
